poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 25: Peter Pup
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode Peter Pup is the 25th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. After Whopper and Bright Eyes accidentally break a TV, Holly reads them the story of Peter Pup, in which the pups participate in an adventure of their own. Plot Whopper and Bright Eyes were arguing over which TV show they should watch. Whopper wants to watch Professional Dog and Cat Wrestling, where the Masked Mongrel takes on the Siamese Samurai. But, Bright Eyes wants to watch Mr. Rover's Neighborhood. Bright Eyes and Whopper then have a tug of war with the TV until it finally breaks down. Holly notices the commotion going on and the broken TV. Whopper and Bright Eyes lied to Holly that they didn't break the TV. When Holly, who wasn't fooled for one bit, asked who actually broke the TV, Whopper lied to Holly that Catzilla was the one who broke the TV. Holly decides that since the TV is broken, she should read a story to them. Holly then picks a book off of a shelf entitled The Adventures of Peter Pup. Holly reads the story to Bright Eyes and Whopper. The Adventures of Peter Pup, Whopper, and Bright Eyes The story is about Peter Pup(Played by Cooler, who prefers to wear a baseball uniform), who flies around a place called Puppyland, where there are no leashes, no dogcatchers, no fleas, and no pounds and dog biscuits and food grows on bushes and trees. There's also a loving master for every puppy and vice virsa and Cooler helps deliver the puppies who were born from the Fountain of Puppy Power. The Rainbow of Truth shines in Puppyland as long as a puppy or person tells the truth and not a lie. However, near Puppyland settles the Kingdom of Lies. The Kingdom of Lies is ruled by the villainous Queen Lies-a-Lot(Played by Katrina Stoneheart), Princess Fibina(Played by Brattina Stoneheart), and their pet cat Sir Catgut(Played by Catgut). Queen Lies-a-Lot hopes that if one puppy or child tells a lie, the Rainbow of Truth will crumble and she'll rule Puppyland. While Holly continues to read the book, Whopper falls asleep until he hears that he and Bright Eyes are part of the story. It was then that Peter Pan arrives at the Pound Puppies' HQ to invite Bright Eyes and Whopper to Puppyland. When Bright Eyes tells Peter Pup that she and Whopper can't fly, Sparkle(Played by Nose Marie) sprinkles Puppy Power Powder on them and the two pups begin to fly. Bright Eyes and Whopper follow Sparkle and Peter Pup to Puppyland as Holly waves goodbye. Peter Pup and Sparkle tell Bright Eyes and Whopper that their flying is because of Puppy Power, which will stop working if a puppy tells a fib. Hearing the scoop about a puppy telling a lie, Whopper lied to Sparkle and Peter Pup that he and Bright Eyes never tell lies. The lie causes Peter Pup's flying to start malfunctioning. At the Kingdom of Lies, Queen Lies-a-Lot gloats by the fact that if Whopper continues to lie, her power will grow and she will conquer Puppyland. She then uses her powers to destroy the Rainbow of Truth as Whopper continues to lie. Queen Lies-a-Lot then destroys the Fountain of Puppy Power and kidnaps all the puppies of Puppyland, which is now a barren watseland. Peter Pup comes to the rescue. When Queen Lies-a-Lot tells Peter Pup that one of the puppies is a liar, Whopper lies again and Peter Pup falls down. When Sparkle asks what's wrong, Peter Pup tells her that his magic is fading. Queen Lies-a-Lot then turns Sir Catgut into Catzilla and tells him to chase Sparkle, Whopper, and Bright Eyes. Whopper, seeing the sight of Catzilla, says "I never knew reading a book can be so dangerous!" Catzilla chases Sparkle, Whopper, and Bright Eyes all over Puppyland as Bright Eyes and Whopper cry for help. Sparkle then rushes to Peter Pup's aid with her Puppy Power Powder. Just as Catzilla was about to eat Bright Eyes and Whopper, Peter Pup grows to an enormous size and scares Catzilla as he puts down the pups and runs away. Peter Pup tells Whopper, Bright Eyes, Sparkle, and all the children to follow him to the Puppyland Forest. At the Puppyland Forest, Sparkle suggests that the only one who can help save Puppyland is the Wizard of Howls and Peter Pup tells Whopper that he makes sure that nobody leaves the forest while Peter Pup and Sparkle go see the Wizard of Howls. As Peter Pup and Sparkle leave, Whopper tells the others that he's in charge. Back at the Kingdom of Lies, Queen Lies-a-Lot uses her spider form to read her encyclopedia of spells. At the Wizard of Howl's house, Sparkle and Peter Pup asked the Wizard of Howls(Played by Howler) for help. When the Wizard of Howls goes to a book, he reads from it that in order to stop Queen Lies-a-Lot, a puppy who lied must admit that he/she was lying. It didn't take Sparkle and Peter Pup to realize that Whopper was the one who was lying. Back at the Kingdom of Lies, Queen Lies-a-Lot casts a spell to make a candy garden to lure the children, Whopper, and Bright Eyes out of the Puppyland Forest. Bright Eyes, Whopper, and the children noticed the candy garden and began to eat the candy garden. They continue to eat the candy until they turn into pigs. The children are brainwashed by Queen Lies-a-Lot as her slaves. Peter Pup arrives, but he lands in the arms of Queen Lies-a-Lot after Whopper tells another lie and the children, Sparkle, Bright Eyes, and Whopper are coralled into the castle. At the dungeon, Peter Pup is tied above a boiling pot full of Liar Potion. When Peter Pup tells Queen Lies-a-Lot that he won't die if the puppy who told lies admit that he was lying, all eyes are on Whopper. Thinking about all the lies he told, Whopper finally confesses that he was the one who was lying and Peter Pup was saved. Queen Lies-a-Lot then shrinks to nothing, urging Fibbina and Sir Catgut to never lie again. the Kingdom of Lies disappears, all the puppies are reunited with their masters and Puppyland turns back to normal(Not to mention the Rainbow of Truth, the Fountain of Puppy Power, the children, Bright Eyes, and Whopper). Present After Holly reads the book, Bright Eyes and Whopper admitted that they were the ones who broke the TV and apologized. Holly and Cooler, who just arrived, forgave Whopper and Bright Eyes because they told the truth. Whopper and Bright Eyes learned their lesson because honesty is the best policy and they wouldn't be surprised at how much damage a lie can do. Gallery Peter Pup Voice Cast for Peter Pup Error Plot Hole: At the beginning, Whopper and Bright Eyes are seen eating chocolate bars. In real life, chocolate is bad for dogs. There is no explaination on how Whopper and Bright Eyes were immune to chocolate. Trivia Much of this episode is inspired by the James M. Barry play and the 1953 Disney movie of the same name, Peter Pan. Mr. Rover's Neighborhood, Bright Eyes' favorite TV Show, is a parody of the 1960's TV Series, Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. The name of Catgut's role, Catzilla, is a parody of Godzilla. This is the last episode written by Wayne Kaatz. This is the second episode to feature a plot hole where dogs eat chocolate. Category:1987 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Episodes Category:Starring Whopper Category:Starring Bright Eyes Category:Written by John Ludin Category:Written by Wayne Kaatz Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Season 2 Episodes